Chocolate Covered Kisses
by remedial-chaos-theory
Summary: Bart contemplates what to get Rose for Valentine's Day. The only problem is that nothing can get through the speed force! That, and a certain world's deadilest one-eyed assassin. Valentine's Day One-shot. Kid Flash X Ravager.


**Chocolate Covered Kisses**

"_You're just asking for another bloody kneecap aren't you?"_

**Role Call:** Kid Flash – Bart Allen. The latest super speedster following the legacy of The Flash. _– From the pages of Teen Titans Volume 3_

The Ravager – Rose Wilson. Daughter of Slade Wilson, enhanced with a military super drug.

Deathstroke the Terminator – Slade Wilson. The world's deadliest mercenary, able to use 90% of his brainpower.

_**XOXO **_

**A/N:** Whoot, we got a Valentine's Day dance! Cheers to Rose and K-Flash as a couple.

**Note:** Post _Teen Titans Volume 3, Issue #19_

**Length:** One-shot; Rose Wilson x Bart Allen

_**XOXO **_

What to get Rose for Valentine's Day

1. Roses; bouquet of roses, single rose?

2. Video Games

3. CDs

4. Chocolate or Candy; box of chocolates?

5. Perfume

6. Lip-gloss

7. Teddy Bear - Giant

8. Tickets to 'Valentine's Day

9. Sword

10. Jewellery; necklace, bracelet, earrings?

- - -

Rose was lying awake in her bed polishing her sword and watching it catch the light and reflect it into her eyes. Suddenly the faint but familiar noise of her doorbell sounded. Maybe Slade was home; he had gone out for almost an hour now. It usually didn't take him that long to finish a job but she knew why. He decided to get back at the Titans after the whole mess with Jericho, Raven and Brother Blood. Rose touched underneath her left eye. _I'm just like you, Daddy, s_he thought pressing down on the eye patch that covered her severed eye.

She wasn't allowed out of the house and on the mission because she _failed _him. Out of all the days, Rose wanted to go out with her father today and prove him that she wouldn't fail him; and what better day to show her love than Valentine's Day? Rose planned to eliminate the Titans to show just how much she loved her father and to confirm that she _was_ ready. She sighed and placed her polished sword next to her in bed and rushed down the stairs.

She took the stairs three at a time with her long white blonde hair trailing behind her. She jumped the last five steps and opened the door abruptly, hoping to see her father's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rose," a familiar voice sounded

Rose walked down the concrete steps that lead to her door and stared at the objects gathered below her feet. She then shifted her head to look up at the person before her. She looked at the young, red-headed superhero dressed in a yellow costume with red gloves and boots. A red lightning bolt insignia was placed across his chest.

"Kid Flash," Rose said stepping forward, _He just doesn't give up_, she thought

"It's okay, you can call me Bart," he said smiling, "Okay, I gotta do this quickly because your father might come home and –"

"What's all this?" she asked interrupting his sentence

Rose knelt down on the hard concrete and salvaged through the pile. There were bits and pieces of items and she pulled out the hand of a giant teddy bear. Whatever part was still left of it was soft and it was the colour of mocha brown. The stuffing was spilling out and she analyzed the broken toy before looking back at Bart.

"I got you a giant teddy bear for Valentine's Day, but it couldn't get through the speed force. Nothing could," he explained as Rose looked at the things, "The rose I got you lost all its petals on the way. I was going to get you video games and CDs but I don't think girls like that stuff." He rambled on in speed talk from being so nervous around his crush, ";shedidn'.'sDaybutIdon',likeyouknow,.Ididn''tgoingtoworkoutbecauseyou'reavillainandI''reagoodpersoninsideRose,andthat'swhyIlikeyou.""

"Sorry..., I couldn't catch that," she apologized as she picked up a red tin box of chocolates, "What about this?"

Bart gently took it out of Rose's grasp and opened it up revealing drips of chocolates attached to the edges, "The chocolate melted because I ran so fast...then I got hungry and ate the melted chocolate..." he said bashfully

Rose smiled but immediately stopped when she realized that she was. Bart's lips were still lined with the chocolate. She looked through the pile again. It was Bart's wasted effort and money. She wondered why he tried so hard, Bart didn't really deserve her. She was a bad girl and he was a good guy; it just couldn't work out. Then she remembered her father.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Titans? My father's after them," Rose said getting up

Bart scratched his head and looked away, "Yeah, I know; but I figured it was the only chance I had to give you your Valentine's Day gift,"

Rose blushed and looked away. Bart ditched his team, the _Teen Titans_ just for her Valentine's Day's gift. Rose suddenly felt guilty; she couldn't turn him away. Not after all the trouble he caused just for her.

"Where's my gift?"

"The only that that could get through the speed force," he paused and moved closer, "me,"

"This is going to end up like those sappy romance movies isn't it? Where you end up kissing m-"

Bart leaned forward suddenly and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pressed his lips against hers for a few moments. Rose realized what he was doing and moved away. She avoided Bart's gaze and felt her face heat up. She couldn't believe that happened...she kissed Bart. Bart looked down at the floor embarrassed and looked back up at Rose. He shifted nervously from one foot to another not being able to stand still.

"Rose...I'm sorry," he finally said

Something hit Rose's heart deep inside and she felt a pang of guilt and emptiness. It wouldn't be so bad to be with him once. It was only once. She wanted to feel loved and held in the arms of someone who cared for her; someone who didn't always constantly criticise her like Slade. Rose inched closer, much to Bart's surprise and leaned her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his torso. Bart wrapped his arms around Rose's body and held her close. She was his, even if it was only for a few minutes. He titled his head to be above hers and counted the moments. For once in his life Bart wanted time to stop. Bart took in slow breaths and could feel Rose's slow heartbeat.

"Rose, will you be my Valentine?" he whispered softly. Rose smiled and looked up at the speedster before nodding.

"You're just asking for another bloody kneecap aren't you?" a voice dangerously said behind them

Rose instantly let go and Bart loosened his grip. Rose staggered back to find her father behind Bart with his gun slung across his shoulder. Bart's first instinct was to run; he sure didn't want another gun shot fired at him. Deathstroke fired the first shot and Bart raced out of harm's way.

"Gotta run," he said to Rose. He rushed over right in front of her and his lips briefly skimmed hers. Milliseconds later he was replaced by a streak of yellow and disappeared into the distance. Rose softly touched the bottom of his lip with her index finger as the edges of her mouth curved into a slight smile. Her moment was interrupted by Slade who was making his way into their house.

"Rose," he said

"Yes daddy?" she asked turning around and trying to look as innocent as possible

"You've got some chocolate on your lips," he said strolling through the front door

Rose remembered Bart's lips that were smudged with spots of melted chocolate. Her smile widened and she licked her lips of the extra chocolate. She followed her father close behind and raced upstairs before jumping onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling craving another one of Bart's chocolate covered kisses.

- - -

**A/N:** Send reviews and spread the LOVE ! Ah, I love Kid Flash and Ravager; they make a cute couple. Too bad it never happened because Bart died and Rose turned psycho. Poor girl, she's never going to get her innocence back. At least they were together in the _Titans of Tomorrow_ issues. Rose was the good girl and Bart was double-crossing the Teen Titans. They kissed too ! ;)


End file.
